Solar collectors by their nature are, at some time in their operation, exposed to the outdoor environment. In some systems, the wind load may produce lateral forces that push the system in a direction co-parallel to the wind as well lifting forces that can pull a system upwardly. As such, a solar collector is subjected to wind forces they may be large enough to cause the solar collector to move with such motion disrupting the operation of the device. In order to maintain its location, the support structure for a solar collector is fixed attached to it mounting surface. If the mounting surface is at ground level, a firm mounting may be achieved by attaching the solar collector support structure to concrete footings that may be placed at or below ground level. If the mounting surface is the top of a building, roof-penetrating mounting anchors may be used to secure the solar collector support structure. With repeated small motions and aging, the mounting anchor's seals loosen and permit water leakage. In addition, depending on the roof-penetrating mounting anchors used, it may be difficult, if not impossible to re-roof or resurface the rooftop with the solar collector support structure anchors present. There is therefore a need for a solar collector support structure adapted to remain fixed on a mounting surface such as roof and, when deployed with one or more solar collectors, sufficiently wind resistant without surface-penetrating anchors.